The Other Evans Girl
by NickeyMouse
Summary: See inside for complete summary. When Lily catches the eye of the most powerful man in England, will she choose power over true love after realizing she's just a pawn in her family's ambitious plots? The Other Boleyn Girl with an HP spin.


Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. They belong to the talented Joanne Kathleen Rowling and Philippa Gregory.

Summary: A Harry Potter spin on the Other Boleyn Girl by Philippa Gregory. When Lily Evans, a young girl born into a powerful and plotting family, comes to the English court her undeniable beauty catches the eye of the most powerful man in the world, the king of England himself. However one can never keep the king satisfied for too long. Lily has much competition and her main rival is her sister, Petunia. Before long, James Potter, a farmer from nowhere who works for Lily's uncle, falls in love with Lily. When the time comes, will Lily choose true love over power and wealth? And how will her ambitious and constantly plotting family affect her life and decisions?

Author's note: Hey I'm Nickey! I absolutely love Harry Potter and the Other Boleyn Girl so I decided to write a story that is basically like the Other Boleyn Girl, but with HP characters and magic. It's set in the late 1400's to the early 1500's. For most characters, I changed their names so that they would have HP names, but some stayed the same. Oh and most of this IS NOT fictional so if you haven't already, read this book. The book is actually 661 pages long, so I'm going to follow the basic plot of it, but not include everything or I'll be writing till I'm 80! They're making a movie out of it soon and Scarlet Johansson and Natalie Portman are in it! Oh and this is all set in Lily's point of view. James doesn't come in for a while so don't be expecting him for a while.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Most girls around my age spend all of their time wishing that they lived in the royal palace, that they ate exquisite food, that they met the country's nobles. They wish that they found rich, handsome men to marry and wore expensive dresses and jewels. I don't need to wish for this; I already have all of that.

I am a young girl of thirteen and I live in King Slughorn's palace. I am married to the powerful Frank Longbottom AN: don't worry! This is a James and Lily fic!, who is high in the king's favor. My father and uncle are considered two of the most powerful men in all of England. Who am I? Lily Evans Longbottom.

"I'm leaving for France tomorrow to get Petunia," my father said to me as we climbed the stairs of Westminster Palace. My heart sank. Petunia was my sister and greatest rival. She had been at the French court for some time and now she was returning and my biggest dread was that she would outshine me and make a better marriage than me and I would have to walk behind her for the rest of my life, following the sweep of her gown.

"Wipe that look off of you face this instant," my father commanded harshly.

"Oh course father," I replied obediently, my courtier smile upon my face. I curtsied to him and we parted ways.

A storm delayed my father and Petunia's boat and I found myself thinking, foolishly, that hopefully it would sink and Petunia would drown. At this thought I felt both elation, that I would be the only Evans girl with no competition, and great distress that I would loose a part of me. There could hardly be a world for me without Petunia, there was hardly world enough for the both of us AN: This sentence is practically copied word for word from the book, but I just love it.

The way I pictured Petunia's entrance was, she walking in and finding me quite at home in the queen's rooms and I would rise to greet her gracefully and very maturely. This plan didn't work out so well. The moment I saw her enter the room I quickly dashed forward, running like a school girl towards her squealing, "Petunia!"

When Petunia first entered, she held her head up high, acting like a very grand lady of the court, but when she saw me, her act was dropped too and she ran for me, threw her arms around me and we engulfed each other in a warm hug.

"Oh my, you've grown!" she said, her cheek pressed against mine.

"You should see the ridiculously high heels I've got!" I said stepping back and looking at her. She and I were complete opposite. I was had light curly hair, while her dark looks were much straighter.

"How's marriage?" She asked curiously.

"It's not too bad. I get nice clothes and he is a very grand and held in high esteem, but there are some things I could do without, I replied. "How so?" She asked. "He pees in the pot right in front of me!" I exclaimed. "No!"

Petunia and I collapsed in a fit of giggles just as our father approached us. "Now, girls stop that this instant. Lily, go and present Petunia to the queen."

As we approached the queen, I whispered to Petunia, "This isn't like France. She's very strict."

Minerva McGonagall sat on her throne and surveyed us as we approached. I was afraid that she would shift her preference from me to my sister, but I knew the second that Petunia swept the queen an immaculate French curtsy, my fears were minimized. She spoke with an evident French accent and I notice with glee the coolness in the queen's response.

As Petunia and I drew away towards a window seat I said, "She hates the French. She's never keep you around if you keep that up." She didn't seem affected by this. "They're fashionable," Petunia shrugged. "Whether she likes them or not."

"Why do you have to pretend to be something you're not and act so different?" I questioned her. "Everyone has to be something," she responded. "Every girl has to have something that will make her the center of attention and that singles her out. How else will you catch a man's eye?"

"So you pretend to be so different?" I asked. "I pretend no more or less than you do, my little golden sister,' she said smiling. I knew that I was smiling the same infamous Evans courtier smile. She continued, "I will be dark, French, and difficult. You will be fair, English and sweet. What man could resist such a pair?"

I laughed at this. No one could make me laugh like Petunia could, unless you include our brother Sirius, who had just entered the queen's room and announced that the king was returning from his hunt and he come to see the queen in moments.

AN: Okay well that's the first chapter. Please review and tell me your thoughts. I encourage constructive criticism so help me out!


End file.
